The new ‘Oz-E-Green’ is a unique chance seedling or a spontaneous mutant discovered by the Inventor in 2001 in the fringes of a cultivated turf area of ‘Queensland’ blue couch (Digitaria didactyla) near Childers, Queensland, Australia. The fringe area included ‘Common’ green couch (Cynodon dactylon), but the new variety stood out as being very different from the surrounding green couch and the cultivated blue couch. Having demonstrated superior turf characteristics, a selected piece of sod was removed, broken into vegetative sprigs and propagated. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by vegetative sprigs since 2001, in the nursery area of the turf farm where it was discovered near Childers, Queensland, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Cynodon dactylon variety are stable and reproduced true to type in six successive generations.
As ‘Oz-E-Green’ is very short in vertical growth height, even when not mown for an extended period, ‘Plateau’, ‘TL1’ and ‘Riley's Super Sport’ were identified as being lower growing varieties than other Cynodon dactylon cultivars and may be considered to be the most similar varieties.
‘Plateau’ is disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,059 and Australian PBR No. 1439. ‘Riley's Super Sport’ is disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,181 and Australian PBR No. 739 and ‘TL1’ is disclosed in Australian PBR No. 2638.